


Welcome to Agents of SHIELD (Podfic)

by FireDancer, SevenCorvus



Series: Welcome To Agents of SHIELD Podfics [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDancer/pseuds/FireDancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret is out. For decades your organization stayed in the shadows hiding the truth, now we know. They’re among us, heroes, and monsters, the world is full of wonders. Welcome to Agents of SHIELD.  (Podfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Agents of SHIELD (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to Agents of SHIELD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/980979) by [FireDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDancer/pseuds/FireDancer), [SevenCorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus). 



> This is a podfic for the lovely and talented SevenCorvus's fic: Welcome to Agents of SHIELD, written for thefrogg.
> 
> The weather is The Wake (Dream Mix) by Abney Park and can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6uD3NPJqJE&list=AL94UKMTqg-9Be555BScLGKEjNf8jD5Hj_
> 
> Please forgive the long pause before the weather, it isn't possible to edit recordings with the program I'm using. I hope to put up a better version soon!

Please find the podfic at: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7q1hn8vc92uv702/Welcome_to_Agents_of_SHIELD_2.wav)

Thank you for listening!


End file.
